


But I've Never

by AbbyWritesTrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Neck Kissing, Virginity, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWritesTrash/pseuds/AbbyWritesTrash
Summary: "I want to touch your cock." Yuri immediately regretted his choice of words as soon as he'd said them. They'd sounded a lot better (and sexier) in his head.





	

Yuri had become accustomed to being beneath Otabek. Now, that sounded bad, and it wasn't like he was a pillow-queen or anything, but whenever they'd gotten a little heated or even during lazy make out sessions, Yuri always found himself being pushed back against the soft duvet of Otabek's bed, caged in (comfortably) by Beka's strong arms. Today was no different.

It'd been months of wanting and Yuri would be lying if he said it wasn't difficult, because Beka always made him so hard but Yuri's lack of experience and general knowledge of actually being with a man often outweighed his desperation. He was stubborn, everybody knew that (especially Otabek), but even more than that, Yuri felt surprisingly embarrassed each time Beka's hand drifted anywhere below his bellybutton.

At first, Yuri was certain that this was due to his lack of knowledge of gay sex. He didn't know what to expect, so it'd be perfectly normal to feel a small amount of embarrassment around the topic… But even after hours of searching the internet for advice, tips and even watching a couple of gay porn videos, Yuri still felt his heart jump into his throat and all the blood rush to his face every time Otabek so much as brushed against him.

They'd been kissing for a while in their usual position, Yuri laying back against Otabek's sheets with his thighs spread, Otabek laying between them. Yuri had been more desperate that usual today, skating had been extra difficult and tiring and Yuri wasn't particularly in the mood to do anything other than be pushed down against the mattress and have Otabek kiss all of the stress and frustration away, but of course, doing this only bought on a completely different type of frustration.

Yuri deepened the kiss with a little more force than usual, his hands venturing up into Beka's hair as he pulled him impossibly closer, pulling him so hard that Otabek's arms crumbled beneath him, not expecting the sudden movement. Yuri let out a gasp of surprise as their teeth crashed and chests collided and then, when Yuri's brain kicked into gear, he noticed that their _crotches_ had also pressed together.

Yuri had never seen a dick that wasn't his.

But now, with Beka's hard-on pressing into his thigh, he couldn't help but wonder how it'd look. How Beka's… Cock must actually look; _Is it curved? Is he uncut? Is he… big? Is he going to be bigger than me? Oh God,_ but the thought that remained at the very forefront of his mind was that maybe, just maybe he actually wanted to see. Yuri even wanted to touch him, maybe, so he pulled apart from Beka's parted lips, enough to look up into his eyes as he spoke.

"Can you lift… Uh." Yuri's words got stuck in his throat as he took in Otabek's dishevelled state above him. Yuri had never taken the opportunity to look at Otabek when he was aroused, so he was slightly taken aback by the sight of his blown pupils and puffy lips. Yuri swallowed the saliva collecting in his mouth. "I want to touch your cock." Yuri immediately regretted his choice of words as soon as he'd said them. They'd sounded a lot better ( _and sexier_ ) in his head.

Otabek let out a startled laugh before leaning down and pecking Yuri's lips once. "Such a way with words, Yuri." Beka said, sounding far too composed for Yuri's liking, but he couldn't complain too much because then he was shifting and sitting up, bringing Yuri with him. "Did you want to touch over clothes?" He asked softly, one of his hands cupping the side of Yuri's neck as they sat on the bed, facing each other. Yuri shook his head.

"Want to touch you properly." He mumbled, turning his face to press soft kisses against Otabek's wrist. Beka smiled.

"Get undressed with me, love."

As they stripped their clothes, Yuri could feel his heart thudding in his chest, both from nerves and genuine excitement. He kept sneaking glances at Otabek's toned body, the same body he'd seen in locker rooms hundreds of times before, but never allowed himself to look for too long, still shy over the prospect of the other thinking he was staring (which he definitely _was not_ doing). When they were both down to their boxers, their eyes met and Beka waited patiently for the go-ahead. With a short, simple nod, they both stripped the remainders of fabric from their bodies and sat back into the same position as before, Yuri nervously avoiding Otabek's gaze.

"Close your eyes for me, Yura." Yuri did so without a second thought, and then Beka was softly gripping his wrists and pulling them up until Yuri could rest his palms flat against his chest. Yuri let out a soft whimper at the first skin to skin contact between them, keeping his hands firmly in place. "The first time I did anything, I was too nervous to look, too." Yuri felt the soft pressure on his wrists leave and then warm hands were cupping his cheeks and pulling him forward until their lips could brush against each other's. "You don't have to open your eyes right away, just feel a little bit."

Yuri kept his eyes closed as he felt Beka's lips brush his the second time, this time longer and lingering, but he did begin to actually feel the warm skin beneath his fingertips. He could feel every soft rise and fall of Otabek's chest, and as Yuri began to slowly guide his hands over Beka's front, Beka's own hands fell from Yuri's cheeks, settling instead on the naked skin of Yuri's hip, fingers digging into the skin slightly. Yuri sighed at the contact and let his own fingers drag against Otabek's chest, nails catching slightly as they dipped lower, past Beka's belly button and then slowed, inching down at an agonising pace.

"Beka." Yuri could feel him nipping at his neck between the soft licks of his tongue and the hands that had previously been holding tightly onto Yuri's hips began to slide lower, skipping his crotch and choosing instead to slowly stroke Yuri's thighs. Otabek's breath began to get heavier as Yuri's right hand dipped low (the other resting against his lower stomach), and then, so softly, Yuri let his fingertips brush against Beka's hard length.

A rush of air hit Yuri's flushed neck and he hesitantly ran his fingers up and down Beka's cock, barely even applying pressure. _He's so hard_. The lips against his neck never stilled as Otabek continued to let Yuri explore his body, but when Yuri traced his fingers all the way to the top of his cock and traced his tip, (he hadn't planned on it, his eyes were still tightly closed) Otabek finally allowed himself to moan, his mouth vibrating against Yuri's neck.

Yuri eyes flickered open quickly upon hearing the sound and he took a deep breath before he looked down between their bodies, Otabek's fingers still brushing against his thighs, giving him goose bumps. Beka's cock was standing proudly, swollen and pink against Yuri's pale hand, and for a moment, the Russian felt almost mesmerised by the sight of it, hastily comparing it to his own erection. They were around the same size (Yuri's own bigger-than-average cock was fully hard, too), but Otabek definitely had much more width. Yuri wrapped his fingers around the shaft, watching in fascination as Beka twitched in his hand, and slowly began to stroke him.

It was new, different from touching himself, and Yuri found himself leaning forward to watch as Otabek pulled back from his neck and rested their foreheads together, his own gaze cast down to his fingers, still trailing small circles against Yuri's thigh.

"Can I touch you, too, Yura?"

Yuri's eyes flickered upwards, almost forgetting that he did, in fact, have the ability to speak. He nodded softly and almost immediately Otabek's firm hand was wrapped around him, making him shudder all over. "Am I doing this okay?" His heart felt like it was going a mile a minute, and now that Otabek had his hands on him he could already feel his own hand slackening, focusing more on his own pleasure over his partners.

Beka laughed softly under his breath. "A little tighter." He breathed, his breath hitching when Yuri tightened his grip and began to properly stroke him, the way he usually touched himself. _"Just like that."_ Beka groaned before pulling Yuri forward again to crash their lips together.

It was hard to focus on anything when Beka kissed him the way he did now, his tongue eagerly dipping into Yuri's mouth as his hand stroked him teasingly, squeezing on every up stroke. Yuri willed himself not to be selfish, to at least try and give some pleasure back to Otabek, but he knew that his hand had already stopped moving, instead his thumb was just barely stroking against the soft skin of Beka's cock as his own fist stilled and his hips began to rock.

Yuri vaguely registered that he'd started making noises too, noises that he wasn't sure he'd made before. They were high pitched, almost like he was mewling. _Oh god, why is Beka even attracted to me? I sound like a teenage girl having her first orgasm, for fucks sake!_ But each time Beka earned one of these intoxicating sounds, he only squeezed his fist around Yuri's cock.

Yuri was a mess when Beka began to thumb his tip. His mouth had completely stopped working, so their kissing had turned back into Otabek lapping and sucking at Yuri's neck, and the hand that'd previously been wrapped around Otabek's (verging on painful) erection was now gripped into and pulling at the back of his short hair instead. Yuri's head was tipped back, his mouth open as he panted into the stuffy room, the same whining noises from before now tumbling from his lips as he vaguely registered Otabek's lips sliding lower, choosing instead to eagerly lick at one of Yuri's nipples.

Yuri felt all the breath leave his body as Otabek sucked the small, pink nub into his mouth, and then suddenly he choked out a sob, his hips bucking into Beka's fist erratically. "Beka, if you don't get off of my nipples _I'm going to come_." Beka's own erection pulsed at how strained and breathy Yuri's voice had become. Yuri had his eyes squeezed shut now, and slowly his breathing began to regulate once more when Otabek stopped his assault on the younger's sensitive nipples. Yuri heaved a sigh of relief and let himself relax, his body falling back against the soft bed below them. Otabek chuckled to himself, crawling up to lay over him, his elbows on either side of Yuri's head to support his weight. Yuri looked blissed out.

"Are you alright, kitten?" He asked softly, pushing some of Yuri's blonde hair out of his face.

"Yes, it was just a little overwhelming all at once." Yuri answered, honestly. He looked up at Beka's soft face and appreciated the small smile and understanding nod he received.

"We can keep going if you'd like? Just slow down a little… And there's something else I'd like to try." Yuri noticed the small smirk running across Beka's lips. He giggled softly and wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck, pulling him down until Yuri could peck at his nose.

"I'd like that. Just, a little slower, yeah?" _I don't want to die of a heart-attack._

Beka nodded, before pressing his lips delicately against Yuri's, but neither of them accounted for how quickly things would heat up again. They kissed for what couldn't have been longer than 10 minutes before Yuri was squirming again and rocking his hips into Otabek's eagerly. They were both worked up to the point that delaying things any further would have been pointless, and with that thought in mind, Otabek broke their kiss and began kissing his way down Yuri's chest again, this time ignoring his pert nipples and heading lower as Yuri tangled his fingers into the longest part of Beka's hair. He stops and quickly looks up at Yuri when he feels a particularly hard pull as Otabek licks at the skin stretched across his hip bone. "Is this okay, Yura?"

Yuri nods his head in almost a desperate fashion, his face completely flushed and his lips caught taught between his teeth. "Yes. Fucking _yes_ , it's incredibly okay." Otabek's hand slips up the inside of Yuri's thigh and he groans aloud when Yuri spreads his legs apart infront of him, letting Beka slip between them. Yuri tips his head back and lets his eyes slip shut as Otabek's hand moves up to rub over his cock, before gripping it at the base and then all of Yuri's thoughts come unhinged and he whines, embarrassingly loud when Otabek's lips slowly close around his tip. Yuri tries to breathe through it, but everything is so _warm and wet_ and he's never felt anything like this before, especially when he feels Beka's tongue dragging slow circles around his head and then Beka begins sinking down and Yuri's fingers start to cramp from how hard he's clutching at Otabek's hair, needing something to ground him. "I'm so fucking sorry, Beka, I didn't mean to." His voice sounds more pathetic than the pleading noises leaving his throat unwillingly. Otabek drags up slowly, until he has his mouth free again.

"It's okay. I don't mind it." Otabek says softly, his own face flushed, voice shaking slightly with… _embarrassment? Why is Beka embarrassed? Unless he…_ Yuri grips Beka's hair again, this time harder and the long, low groan Yuri receives makes his whole body shudder, so he pulls Beka back down until his lips open up wide and he starts sucking again, this time bobbing his head and moaning each time Yuri's fingers tangle into his hair and pulls.

The closer Yuri gets to orgasm, the more his hips begin to twitch and jerk, and when Otabek's spare hand comes up to squeeze and rub at Yuri's balls, he nearly loses it, choking out a sob and gasping for breath. "Gonna' come, Beka… You're gonna-" The noises Yuri starts making only spurs him on and makes his own cock harder beneath him. He's never heard Yuri like this before, never heard anybody sound so utterly consumed by their own pleasure, and Otabek is getting off on it more than he'd like to admit.

It all comes to an abrupt stop though, when Beka lets the hand that playing with Yuri's balls dip lower, only slightly, until he can stroke his fingertips on Yuri's perineum, and Yuri seems to finally lose it. His body jolts and Otabek is surprised because unlike getting louder during his orgasm, like Beka had expected, Yuri's mouth tips open in a silent scream, his body twitching and rocking until he's coming down Otabek's throat. Yuri's mind goes blissfully blank and he suddenly feels all of his limbs relax. _Jesus Christ, is it always going to be like that?_ And then he lets his eyes finally drop down to Beka, still between his thighs, but looking smug as ever. Yuri's face flushes as he runs one of his hands through his hair. _Fuck it._ He thinks, and then he's making grabby hands at Otabek until he comes up to kiss Yuri, his cock pressing against Yuri's hip.

Yuri licks his lips, briefly tasting his own come on them, before he lets his fingers brush over Beka's cock again, silently asking permission to touch him and return the favour. Beka's groan is more than enough of a confirmation for Yuri, so he wraps his slender fingers around them and starts to stroke his cock, tightening his grip on every upstroke, a habit he'd gained from touching himself. He looks up to watch Beka's face. _Holy shit, he's even pretty while we're doing this? How?!_ Yuri sit's up on one of his elbows so he can kiss him, his own hand now working at a furious pace in an attempt to get Beka off.

"Yura, Yura, I'm so close." Otabek whispered, his voice shaking as he tried to keep himself quiet. Otabek's hips start rocking up into Yuri's hand, and Yuri's mind is a constant stream of _Holy shit, he's going to come. I'm going to make Beka come!_ And he's vaguely aware of the fact that his mouth is open and his eyes keep flickering from Beka's face down to his cock, glistening with precome. "Yura!" Yuri looks up, not wanting to miss the moment Beka comes, but instead, Beka's hand is gripping so deliciously at the back of his neck and dragging him closer until their lips crash together. It couldn't be called kissing, because Yuri _knew_ what kissing was, and this was definitely too much teeth and not enough lips, but Otabek began nipping at his bottom lip and panting, twitching and rocking into his hand more desperately. _"Tight-"_

Yuri squeezing Beka's cock just a little bit tighter was what did it. The groan Beka let out was heavenly and Yuri knew for a fact that it was going to haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. Yuri didn't stop stroking Otabek, even as he started to come over Yuri's stomach and own spent cock, instead he just kept watching, eyes still flicking between _face, cock, face, cock_ , trying to decide which he liked watching more.

Yuri only stopped when Beka let out a heavy sigh and then smiled at Yuri, looking far more relaxed than Yuri had even seen him. Yuri smiled back before he shifted up to leave a long, lingering kiss against Beka's slightly swollen lips. When they broke apart, Beka rested their foreheads together, and although Yuri would never admit it, he felt happier than he had in a long time.

Not just because of the orgasms, which were lovely and all, but because as he looked up into Beka's brown eyes, he could see and feel so much more than just contentment and arousal. He could feel a thousand different emotions, but all of them could be summed up with one word, a word that he wasn't sure he'd known until now, just here with Beka, in a dimly lit room, the world outside mingling into nothingness.

_I love you, Beka._

"Let's get you cleaned up, Yura." Otabek said softly, a small smile on his lips that Yuri hoped would never leave.

_Close enough._


End file.
